Please Say Yes McNally
by NothatRose
Summary: Andy gives Sam a hard time with her answers.


**Author's Note** : Hey,... **Thank you Cythera of Naxen, loveRBSam10, stargazergirl91, sloancharity, dreambetty, aolande1, nightfog, Mamaverd, couchjumper, hannah-jennifer and NikkiBlue for your reviews. Thank you Everyone!**

This next one goes out to** loveRBSam10**, as she wanted something of the holiday season. I've chosen Halloween. If the story is not what you expect, I'm sorry. But I hope you'll enjoy reading it.

To be honest I got carried away with this one. Happy reading!

**Summary** : Andy gives Sam a hard time with her answer.

**Disclaimer **: Who? Me? No, I do not own Rookie Blue.

**xox**

**S**am Swarek stole a glance at his partner. His heart silently breaks looking at her. Andy McNally has been quiet since they started shift and it was driving him crazy. But in all honesty, if truth be told, she would probably kill him if she knew exactly how he was feeling. Deep down he was doing his own personal victory dance. Not for her silence but for another reason. Still, he needed her to talk. He knew that she was bottling it inside and he needed her to let it out. And he knew exactly how.

If his plan fails, he would have to endure hell for next seven hours of their shift.

"You can't wait for Halloween huh?" Happy that it made her turned away from the window.

"What?" Creasing the line on her pants.

"I see you've got your mask on already." Hiding his smirk.

"Excuse me?" Andy was clueless to what he was talking about. Peeking at him, curious.

"You going as some scary ghoul? A zombie?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Turning her body to him. Looking directly into his face.

"Oh! I'm sorry. That's just your face. You really had me going there for a second, McNally. You know with those blank stares, dark rings under your eyes, down turned mouth, pale skin..."

"Some friend you are!" She gasped.

"Hey! I would try to cheer you up. But as you've said, I need a new joke book. So I figure I should get you mad, instead." He shrugged.

"Why would you want to make me mad?"

"So you'll forget about your break up with Detective You-know-who." He winked at her

"At the expanse of my face? You .." She smacked his right shoulder real hard.

"OWW!...That hurt!" Sam complained before he started panting suddenly. The car started veering towards the kerb. Fortunately, they were patrolling the alleys.

"I...I...hhelp.." He whispered breathlessly. Miraculously, he brought the car to a stop before his head dropped to his chest.

"Sam! Sam?" Andy undid their seat belts while calling his name. Turning in the confined space of the cruiser, she took his head in her hands. Panic rose in her throat. "Sam! Wake up. SAM!" She lightly slapped his cheek. Holding his face mere inches from hers. "Sam please.. please..." She started crying while calling his name.

She was about to radio for help when he suddenly groaned and took in a deep breath before he slowly opened his eyes. His dark brown eyes drowsy and glazed.

"Sam? Sam?" She held his cheek in one hand, caressing it with her thumb. Her other hand pushed back a lock of hair that had fallen over his forehead. "Sam, you ok?" She asked tearfully. Searching his face. "Sam.."

"Call... " He panted. "For..for..I..." He close his eyes, taking another deep breath before adding, "I... I need a.." Another breath.

"What do you need Sam?" Andy asked worriedly.

"A hambulance."

With that he gave her his most cheeky smile and blinked his eyes at her.

Andy was too stunt to say anything. She just sat there still holding his face. But as soon as she got over the shock, she started pummeling his chest.

"SAM! You idiot! You stupid..." She grabbed hold of his vest and started shaking him. Then, really shook him. "You! You! I thought you...you" She screamed at him. "You..." She beat his chest and shoulders again a few times before dropping her head on it. A sob escaped her.

Sam felt some of the tension left her and took her in his arms. She started pushing him but he tucked her face against his neck and held her tight. He placed a kiss on her hair and gently soothed her. "It's ok Andy. It's ok. Let it out alright? I'm here. I got you. I got you, Sweetheart. I'm here for you."

Andy let go of her emotions and cried in the safety of his arms.

**xox**

**A**ndy couldn't help but marvel at how awesome Sam Swarek really is. Never would she expect him do to what he did half an hour ago, just to make her feel good. Correction. She knew what he had done and said, to ensure her happiness where her relationship with Luke was concerned. But never had she expected him to be crazy enough to fake fainting while driving the cruiser, just to evoke her agitation that she was trying to surpress. A feeling that he knew she need to let out. She has to hand it to him for being good, reliable and solid. It's ironic that he should describe Luke that way, when in actual fact he is the one who possesses those qualities. Maybe what Sam is, is an adorable idiot for pushing her to Luke.

She can't rule out sexy either. She loved the way he walked back to the cruiser even while carrying their lunch in his hands earlier. The way he had winked at her and threw her a smile while passing her share of food. Even the female patrons at the diner shared her sentiments. If not, why would they craned their necks or leaned backwards to get a view of him walking by?

Cute too. Like how, at that moment, he was pulling the tomatoes out of his burger while crunching his nose, like a child would, she mused.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked before he took a another bite of his lunch.

Andy reached out and innocently wiped the sauce that was at the corner of his mouth. His eyes darkened but she missed it when she turned her attention back to eating her fries.

"Nothing. No plans." She shrugged before sipping her Cola only to find it finished. She glanced at his drink and smiled up at him.

He squinted his eyes at her before he relented and nod towards his cup. "Don't finished it McNally." She poured half into her cup.

"Thanks."

He chuckled before teasing her. "What? Not invited to any Halloween party? What did you do?"

"Nothing. It's just that, Traci is busy with Leo and your Detective buddy. Chris and Gail? They are probably having some private party of their own. Dov? I didn't see him today." She offered him a piece of her fries."What about you?"

"I'm going to Sarah's." He took the offered piece.

"After shift?" He nodded. "She having a party?"

"No. Remember what I told you about her?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Micheal, that's Sarah's husband and I always make a point that we are both around during Halloween night. It's like some unspoken rule between 's still kind of scared but she doesn't want us to know that. She is still trying hard. So we always stick around. Especially like tonight, with weird characters running around in masks and all. But of course we don't tell her that."

He threw his wrapper in the bag before reaching of for the paper napkin on her lap.

"Protection." She turned and smiled sweetly at him. "You are a sweet man underneath all that tough act aren't you?"

"Yeah. But don't blow my cover alright?" He teased.

"Wow! You are never going to let it go are you?"

"No Sweetheart, no." He helped himself to her fries. "Hey you want to come along?"

"I don't.."

He interrupted her. "Let me rephrase that. I think you should come along."

"Sam...?"

"Come on McNally. Think of it as a back up. And besides Sarah always bakes lots of cookies and cakes. I'll be great. We'll have fun!"

"Well," She paused before continuing. "Will I see you in a costume?"

"If you are good, I'll put on my dream costume."

"Yeah? What's that?" She eyed him expectantly.

"My uniform. What do you think?" He laughed. Louder when she swatted his arm.

"How original, Officer City Boy." Her face suddenly lit up. "I know! If you add a cape, you could turn into Super Officer City Boy!"

"Hey! You making fun of me?"

"Of your awesomeness? I wouldn't dare." She giggled. "I just thought maybe you'll be dressed in a certain ship captain, kind of outfit." She suddenly found her fries very interesting.

"What certain ship captain?"

"You know like Captain Ahab of Pequod from your Moby Dick." She was trying hard not to laugh. She kept her head down.

"And why do you suggest that?" He poked her shoulder. She refused to look at him.

"You already have his personality. So why not?" She knew she was pushing his buttons but it was fun, she told herself.

"I do? Like what?" He crossed his arms, pursed his lips and stared at her. Daring her to continue.

"Let's see." Counting off her fingers. "You are determined, stubborn, grouchy and always so serious."

"He has a peg leg, McNally."

"Oh! Well. If you are not comfortable with that, we could always get you to carry a stuffed white whale toy as props! What'd you think?"

"McNallyyyy?" He growled her name.

"Yes Sam?" She finally turned towards him and batted her eyes, faking innocence.

"Remember our 'This is my car, my rules' conversation?"

"Yes Sir!"

"I don't think there is anything in the manual that says I cannot stop the car and kick my partner out. Maybe I wouldn't even need to stop the car to do it." He glared at her.

"Did I mention evil?"

"Hahha! How about we make a deal?"

"Deal?" She picked up the last piece of her fries and bit half of it.

"Yup! I dress up as Captain Ahab and you dress up as a pirate's wench. You know the busty, lusty kind. You did say you can do cheap, didn't you?"

"You know what?" She turned to him as he started the car.

"What?" He turned to face her, laughter in his eyes.

"This is you car. Your rules. Right?"

Sam nodded. But when he was about to make a comment, she shoved the half bitten fries into his mouth before smugly adding, "So, shut up and drive!"

**xox**

**T**hey were returning to the station towards the end their shift. Both lost in their own thoughts.

Sam was happy that he got Andy talking and almost back to herself again. But he was on edge since she hasn't reply to his invitation to his sister's. He was cracking his head of ways to make her agree to go with him.

Andy was happy that Sam had managed to open up and he was there for her all the way. She was elated when he invited her to his sister's place. But still, she yet to give him her reply. She was cracking her head of ways to get him to ask her again.

"So you did say yes right?" He asked her a few blocks before they reached the station.

"To what?"

"You know what." He peaked an eyebrow at her before turning his attention on the road again.

"Oh! The one where you ordered me to go along with you?"

"I did not order you McNally. You know that!" He lightly pushed her shoulder. "So you coming?"

"Sam, is that the right way to ask?" She pushed him back.

Hearing his exaggerated sigh, she had to bite the lining of her cheek to keep from laughing out loud.

He knew what she was playing at, so he did his share. At the next stop, he reached over and took her hand. Caressing the back of it with his thumb, like he did the night they did the undercover, he captured her eyes with his. Boring her eyes with his smoldering gaze, he could see she had stop breathing. Giving all his got, he lowered his voice and huskily asked.

"Andy, would you be ever so kind to allow me the pleasure of having your awesome company to my sister's this evening?"

"I.."

She couldn't fathom an answer. Or any coherent thought! She shook her head to clear her mind. But seeing her movement, Sam changed tactics, fearing her refusal. He started pulling her hand and began whining.

"Aww please McNally. It's a long drive. I get kind of lonely. And it's kind of quiet. Please say yes. Please?" Working his dimples on her. The ones that always threw her off balance.

"Williams did warn me about those dimples."

"Is it working?" He grinned wider.

She rolled her eyes and turned away with a huff. "I thought you said you like quiet."

"A little distraction is not bad actually."

"Distraction?" She gasped.

"Hey! Come on McNally! Please say yes. I'll do our paperwork for the next shift?"

"Only one shift?" She tilted her head.

"One shift plus coffee for the whole week? Your favorite kind. From the one near your place. I'll even pick you up! Yes? What do you say?" He pushed her shoulder again.

"What about throwing in the captain's outfit?"

"Only if you get into that wench outfit, Sweetheart."

"Fine!" She relented.

"Really? Wow! I can't wait to see you in that. With your .." He made an exaggerated show of peeking at the front of her vest.

"Not that! One shift and coffee for the whole week was what I meant."

"Tsk!" He pouted. "Alright. Alright. I meet you in your locker room after shift?" Sam suggested as he parked the cruiser.

"You like hanging around the woman's locker room now don't you?"

"Only if you are in there. And McNally?"

"What?" She asked wearily.

"Don't take too long deciding what to wear."

"Don't worry." She patted his knee. "I have only one outfit in there?"

"The leopard print?"

"In your dreams Sam!" She exited the car.

"Always." He sighed as he watched her walked away..

**xox**

"**H**mmmm Sam... Please Sammy baby, five more minutes... Please Sam. Please..."

Sam needed a cold shower He wished that it was raining ice outside his truck. Coz he needed that shower immediate!

They had reached Sarah's driveway and he shook her shoulder to wake her up. Despite her protest that she was not sleepy and she wanted to keep him company during the drive, Sam felt her body slumped against his, a half hour into the drive.

He had pulled over on the side of the road. He positioned her so that her head rested on his thigh. He then reached behind for his jacket. He covered her sleeping form and continued the drive with one hand resting on her side. Once after hitting a bump, Andy snaked her arm across his thigh and hug him like she would a pillow. He thought she had mumbled his name before hugging him closer. The thought of her mumbling or moaning his name while she was with Callaghan, brought a smile to his face.

Sam was thinking that it was one hell of a ride.

Hearing her moaning his name in her sleep and calling him 'Sammy baby' was just a little too much to take. But hell! He couldn't ask for more. It was his name that she moaned. What could get worse, he thought. He tried waking her up again. Calling her name softly.

"Andy. Andy. Wake up. We are here." Gently caressing ht her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Andy turned in her sleep, her face snuggled against his crotch. She started to glide her hand up his chest, over his shoulder and snaked around his neck to pull him down towards her.

"Sam.." She sighed.

Bending down following her lead, he hit his forehead on the horn. Sending a loud blast that woke Andy up in an instant. Hitting her head on his nose, in her confusion.

"Oww! Maybe Shaw was right." He mumbled rubbing his face. So much for cold shower.

"I'm sorry Sam, I'm sorry." She cupped his face. "What happened?"

Sam couldn't say anything but just started laughing. She was about to question him when the front door opened and his sister came out the door.

"Sam? Is that you?" Sam waved his hand out the window. "Micheal! Sam's here!"

Looking at Sam, Andy whispered. "We're here? Already? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" She tried to straightened her hair. They were seated very close together and Sam had to duck her elbows when she turn to inspect her face in the rear view mirror.

"Do I look ok?" She tapped his chest when he didn't reply. "Sam?"

"As always." He huskily replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She unconsciously moved closer.

Sam couldn't resist the opportunity. He leaned closer and nuzzled his nose against hers before whispering against her lips, "Perfect."

"SAMMY! What's taking you so long. Get your butt in here little brother!"

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "I love her because...?"

"She's your sister?" Andy supplied.

"Yeah. You ready?"

She nodded. He took her hand and pulled her out after him. Never letting her go, he opened the back door and took their bags out. He then used his knee to shut both doors. Andy reached for her bag.

He shook his head. "I got it ok? You alright?"

"Yeah. Just a little nervous."

"Don't be. I told you. It's gonna be great and we'll have fun. You'll love it. I promise."

"Ok."

"Good."

Sarah had left the door opened and as soon they step inside she reappeared. Immediately she hugged Sam tight. Then, she squeezed his face. Andy notice they shared the same features. Dark hair, intense eyes and a smile that's to-die-for.

"You've been good?" He nodded. "Been eating right?" He nodded. "Been undercover without telling me again?" He grinned. "Alone?" He shook his head and pointed his finger at Andy.

She slapped his cheek playfully before pushing him away to take Andy's hands.

"You must be Andy." Squeezing her hands in her excitement.

"Yes."

"I'm Sarah. I'm so please to finally meet you. Sam told me so much about you."

"Oh-oh! That's not good." She looked bewildered.

"Don't be silly. If it's not good we only have that one to blame." Tilting her head in Sam's direction. "He was your TO right?" Sarah winked.

"Be careful of what you say McNally or I'll have you doing the paperwork for a month." Sam called out as he sat on the back of the couch, watching the two women.

"What can I say? He is awesome."

"Oh yes!" He did an air punch.

"Or at least that's what he tells himself." Andy bat her eyes at him.

"McNally!"

Sarah burst out laughing. "Good for you Andy. You got to watch this one."

"Yeah. Yeah." He pretended to be offended but he wink at Andy. "Sarah, where's the grouchy Sergeant?"

"Still calling me names Rookie?" A huge man came into the room and slapped him on his back.

"Micheal! There you are. I was just asking about you."

"Liar. You were looking for back up coz the girls got you good."

Sam snickered. He stood up and he knocked shoulders with his brother-in-law. "You good?"

"Yeah. Glad you could make it Sam." They shared a quiet whisper before Micheal turned to Andy. "And who do have here? I'm Micheal."

"Hi. I'm Andy. Sam's.."

"Andy? Andy McNally? The Andy McNally? " He turned to his wife and raised his eyebrows.

"Sarah..." Sam warned but his sister pretend ignorance.

"Quiet Rookie. I just want to ask her how she brought you down in that tackle. I wished I could have seen it myself. Think you could show it to me?"

"My pleasure."

"Come on Rookie. Get you butt up here." His brother-in-law was having fun with him.

"Why is everyone picking on me?" Sam actually whined.

"Rookie?" Andy asked. Puzzlement on her face.

Sarah supplied the answer. "Oh! Didn't Sam tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Andy clearly confused.

"Micheal was Sam's TO."

"And I have so much to tell." Micheal gave Andy a conspiratorial wink. "Come on Sarah, let's go get dinner ready. I'm hungry." He wrapped his arm over his wife's shoulder. "Come on you two!"

"We'll be there." Sam called out.

As soon as the couple were out of the room, he pulled Andy's hand.

"Hey. I'm sorry about that."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. And you know what Sam?" She moved closer to him.

"What?"

"You are right. I love this." She played with the hem of his black T-shirt.

"What? You love having a great time making fun of me?" He teased but worried of her answer.

"No." She paused before adding, "I love being with you." She smiled shyly.

He pulled her closer. Resting his forehead against hers and teasing her nose with his.

"Sam?"

"Me too." He whispered against her lips before kissing her as he had longed to do since the undercover job.

"ROOKIE!"

The sprang apart.

Sam threw his hands up in defeat. "Won't these interruptions never end?"

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading. Do you like it? Please tell me.**


End file.
